Percy and Annabeth's Big Day
by TeachingGods
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have saved the world, again, and are getting married. With their family, the day should be interesting.
1. Father of the Groom

**My thanks to Rick Riordan for characters this fun to write with**

"Everything looks beautiful," Paul says taking his wife's hand.

"I want everything to be perfect for both of them. They've been through so much, but I can't shake this feeling like I've forgotten something or something bad is going to happen," Sally says nervously.

"Maybe you just can't accept letting him go," her husband says with a smile.

"I let him jump in the River Styx. I think I can handle him marrying Annabeth," she insists.

"Ms. Jackson," a voice calls from over toward the ocean. Sally uses her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Tyson," she calls back to him with a smile. Tyson is now running toward she and Paul with his arms stretched wide.

"Ms. Jackson," he calls again with a huge grin.

Tyson puts his arms around Percy's mom as he drops to his knees, so he isn't towering over her.

"Look at you sweetheart," Sally says as she gives him a kiss on his hairy cheek, "You've gotten so tall and handsome." If you could see Tyson's cheeks through all that blonde hair, she's sure he'd be blushing.

"Tyson, you remember my husband Paul," Sally says.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Percy's Other Dad," Tyson says pulling Paul into a big hug. Paul pats Tyson on the back once he gets his breath back. "Where's brother Percy?" Tyson now asks.

"He's in the cabin with Grover," Sally tells him pointing back up the beach. Tyson quickly gets back to his feet and heads that way.

"Tyson," Sally yells after him, "Tell Grover to stay away from the food until after the service."

"Yes ma'am," Tyson yells back.

"I hope I'm not intruding," comes another voice from were Tyson was standing just a few seconds before.

"Poseidon," Sally says clearly surprised by this guest.

"Yes, yes of course you are welcome," she continues.

"Paul," Poseidon now says as he extends his hand to Paul.

"Uh, yes, Lord Poseidon, sir," Paul says stumbling for words to come out as he wonders if he should be bowing or dropping to his knees or something.

"You may call me Poseidon," Poseidon says.

"Yes Lord… I mean Poseidon. It is an honor to meet you, again," Paul says still stammering a little.

"It is I who am honored to greet the man who has captured the heart of my son's mother," Poseidon tells him. The Sea God now turns his attention back to Sally, "I am proud of the job you have done with our son," he tells her as he kisses the back of her hand. Sally blushes both at seeing Poseidon again and because it's happening right in front of her husband, who she now takes a quick glance at. Thankfully her husband seems to be just as enamored with their guest.

"Percy will be so happy that you came," Sally now tells him.

"Nothing would have kept me away on this day," Poseidon says then the three of them stand in complete silence.

After what seems like forever, Poseidon finally says, "I think I would like to spend some time with my son before the ceremony."

"Yes, yes of course. He's in the cabin getting ready," Sally says and motions that way with her hand. Poseidon nods at Paul then walks away leaving the two of them standing at the edge of the chairs.

"Wow!" Paul says finally looking away from Poseidon and back to his wife, "Even I could get into that."

"Paul!" Sally says and pushes his shoulder.

"I'm just saying," he says then looks back up toward the cabin.


	2. Mother of the Bride

**Mother of the Bride**

"You look so beautiful," Frederick Chase tells his only daughter, as his wife puts the finishing touches on her hair.

"Thank you Dad," Annabeth says trying to hold back tears.

"There," her stepmother says as she puts her hands on Annabeth's shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Mom," Annabeth says then hugs her stepmother. If you had told Annabeth on the day she met her true love, the man she will marry today, that she would have the loving relationship with her family that she now enjoys, she would have told you to take a flying leap off of Mt. Olympus, but she loves her family and she really has Percy to thank for it.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" her father asks for about the three-hundredth time.

"No Daddy," Annabeth says, "I love Percy, and nobody could talk me out of this."

"I do not intend to talk," comes a voice from out of nowhere. Both Mr. Chase and his wife look around to see who could have made the comment, but Annabeth instantly knows even before the shimmer becomes visible and her mother appears.

"Mother," Annabeth says watching, as her mom transforms into the room.

"Athena," Frederick says a little stunned at seeing his daughter's mother again after all this time.

Athena ignores her former love and focuses on her daughter. "Did you think you could pull this off behind my back?" she asks calmly.

"Percy and I came to you and told you we were getting married. We aren't hiding anything from you," her daughter says.

"Then why was I not invited here today?" her mom continues.

"We know you don't approve. I didn't think you would want to be here for me today," Annabeth tells her.

"You are right, I do not approve, and I will not stand aside and let this happen," Athena tells her rather forcefully.

"Mother, please," Annabeth says getting upset.

"Annabeth, maybe I should have a few moments with your mother," her dad says now interceding before either of them says something that causes Athena to blow the roof off of the cabin.

"Athena," Frederick says motioning for them to step outside of the room.

"Why have you not put a stop to this already," Athena says accusingly to Frederick as soon as the door is closed.

"Because our daughter loves that boy and he loves her, and they make each other complete," he tells her.

"That boy is the son of Poseidon," she says with a hateful emphasis on the words son and Poseidon, "I will not allow her to marry him."

"She's a grown woman Athena. She is allowed to make her own choices in life," he insists.

"Not this choice," she demands.

"I of all people understand that you have the power to do many things including blasting Percy into star dust, but today you cannot be Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. You need to be Athena Annabeth's mom, mother of the bride," he tells her softly.

"I cannot," she says.

Frederick says nothing else for several seconds then says, "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"You have a wife now," she tells him with a smile.

"I do, and I would never betray her or my commitment, but that does not change how I feel, felt, about you, and I know that I didn't want Annabeth when you first sent her to me, but I love our daughter. She is a part of you that I will always have," he tells her.

"Why couldn't she have fallen in love with some mortal? That would have been easier to take then that boy," Athena says changing the subject back to her daughter's betrothed.

"We don't always choose who we fall in love with, but Percy is a good, honest, faithful young man and he would do anything for our daughter," he says.

"That is sometimes the problem," she says.

"He hasn't let Olympus, you or our daughter down yet," he reminds her. Athena doesn't reply as honestly there is no debate in that. "She loves you. She wants your approval but please, if you can't give her that, please don't ruin her life, her happiness," he begs.

"May I speak with her alone?" Athena finally asks.

Frederick leads Athena back into the room where their daughter and his wife wait. "Sweetheart, let's give them a few minutes," he says holding his hand out for his wife.

"Just remember how much Percy loves you," Annabeth's stepmother says as she lets go of her stepdaughter's hand. Mrs. Chase then stops and says, "My Lady," as she gives Athena a polite nod of the head.

Once the Chase's are out of the room and they are alone, Annabeth says, "I love him Mom."

"That has never been the question," her mother says then takes her hand and gently caresses it which actually shocks Annabeth, as her mother has never been, well, tender. "You know, I have always made the choice to never marry. Oh there have been men, mortals mostly, that have occasionally made me question that choice. Your father is one of those men. I could have easily stayed with him for his lifetime and been happy, but in the end that is not really a choice I could make," Athena says as she now takes a seat on the bed with her daughter.

"It's hard sometimes to be a half-blood. I can't imagine being a goddess for thousands of years," Annabeth tells her.

"I know I seem cold to you most of the time," Athena tells her.

"Mom it's…" her daughter starts to say then is stopped.

"The hardest part of immortality is watching your children pass before your eyes. I have considered the wisdom of never bearing another child to spare myself the pain of losing them, but alas the world still needs the wisdom of my children." Annabeth doesn't know exactly what to say to this, so she says nothing. Athena caresses her daughter's face now and continues, "I could not take you in when you needed me. It broke my heart that I was not in a position to do so. I knew when you were born that you would be one of the special ones. I wanted to keep you for myself but it was forbidden by my father. A few like George, Ulysses, Dwight they all had that something special, like you my beautiful Annabeth. So few of my daughters have been given a chance to reach the same level as some of my sons although that is changing as Western Civilization is more accepting of the power of a strong woman. Listen to me."

"Mom I will always be there to fight when you need me," Annabeth now says.

"Once you have children, Percy will never let you do that," her mom says then continues, "I will never let you do that."

"So you don't want me to ever have a child?" her daughter asks.

"I want you to be happy."

"I've never been more happy then when I'm with Percy," Annabeth says.

"Then I give you my blessing, my beautiful daughter," her mother says then gently kisses her cheek.

"Thank you Mom," Annabeth says as she hugs her mother tightly.

"This does not mean that I will not continue to ride Percy's back about every little thing," Athena now says with a smile.

"I don't think he would want it any other way," her daughter agrees.


	3. The Groom's Final Preparations

**The Grooms Final Preparations**

"That looks stupid," Grover says.

"Not any more than yours does goat boy," Percy says back.

"I'm a satyr. When do I wear a tie," Grover replies.

"Gentlemen may I help," a man says from the door.

"Dad!" Percy says surprised to see Poseidon. Poseidon walks over to Percy and takes his tie in his hands. It doesn't even seem to Percy like his dad's hands move, but the tie becomes tied perfectly. His dad then does the same thing with Grover's tie.

"Thank you, My Lord," Grover says kneeling.

"Stand up Grover," Poseidon says. When he turns to Tyson, his youngest son already seems to have figured out what to do.

"How'd you do that Dad?" Percy asks, "It doesn't even seem like you did anything?"

"I am the God of the Sea son. I know how to tie a knot," his dad replies with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here Dad," Percy says now giving his father a hug.

"I wouldn't miss my son's wedding," his dad says then turns to Grover and says, "Grover may I have a few moments alone with my sons before the ceremony?"

"Yes My Lord," Grover says then bows and turns toward the bedroom door.

"Oh and Grover, stay away from the food until after the ceremony," Poseidon adds.

"Yes sir," Grover says hanging his head and sounding dejected.

Once Grover is gone, Poseidon turns back to his sons. "I can't believe both of my boys are grown," he says with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Aw come on Dad, I'm sure you've made some new little ones since…" Percy says stopping before mentioning the whole defeating Kronos reward deal he made with the gods.

"Yes but they are still very little," his dad replies.

"Really?" Tyson says.

"Well we all agreed it was allowed again," his dad says with a smile, "Anyway, you've been my boys for so long that I can't believe you're now men."

"We still need you sometimes Dad," Tyson tells him.

"I know son, but you have both proven that you are strong and courageous," Poseidon says, "Anyway, this is supposed to be a happy day."

"We are happy Dad. I love Annabeth," Percy tells his father.

"In spite of her mother, I am very pleased with your choice of wife Percy. I care for Annabeth very much," his father says.

"She likes you too Dad," Percy says then adds, "In spite of her mother."

"Now we just need to get Tyson here hitched," their dad says.

"Well there's this naiad at camp that has been asking about him," Percy says as he elbows his brother.

"Which one?" Tyson says with great interest.

"Wait, what happened to that little mermaid? What do they call her, Bubbles?" his dad asks. Tyson blushes, sort of.

"Bubbles huh," his brother says giving him a hard time.

"She's a little pushy," Tyson tells him, "And always has to be right."

"Sounds like someone I love," Percy says with a chuckle thinking of his soon to be wife Annabeth.

"But Annabeth is always right," Tyson says honestly.


	4. Why Do Wedding Have to Include Family?

**Why Do Weddings Have to Include Family?**

When Percy is ready, he leads his father and brother outside to wait for the ceremony to start. As soon as they step outside, they see Athena standing just a few feet away talking with her son Malcolm. She shoots them a dirty look then quickly looks back to her son.

"If you boys will excuse me for a moment, I want to have a word with the mother of the bride," Poseidon says.

"Please don't start a war," Percy begs as his dad walks away.

"My Lord," Malcolm says acknowledging Percy's dad as he gets to them.

"Son," Poseidon says since he doesn't know which one of Athena's boys this is even though he spots the family resemblance.

"Would you give us a few moments, _son_," Athena says placing an emphasis to show that the boy is hers not Poseidon's.

"Sure Mom," Malcolm says actually a little relieved to get to leave the two of them alone.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," he says.

"She is _my_ daughter," she replies.

"Trust me, I realize that. What I meant was I didn't expect you to be here to show support for the two of them," he continues.

"I am here to support her not him," she tells him.

"I know why you hate me, but what exactly has my son ever done to you to deserve such wrath?" he asks bluntly.

"Being born of you is all it took," she says but can't help but chuckle at her own answer.

"Was that a smile?" he asks as a grin covers his own face.

"No," she says but really can't hold back the smile now.

"Despite everything you and I have been through over the past few thousand years, our children are in love and are very good for each other," he continues, "After everything they have done for us, I believe we owe it to them to be accepting of their choice to be together."

"I have already told my daughter that I will support her marriage, but that does not mean I have to love or even like her husband. I promise not to kill him, is that not enough?" she says.

"Well it's a start," he says with a chuckle.

"It is more than you deserve," she says no longer smiling.

"Is that anyway to talk to your favorite uncle?" he says trying to lighten the mood at least to the level it was at before.

"Like you are that," she tells him.

"Hades, really?" he says now laughing.

"Neither of you deserve the title. You brothers are all the same," she says then thunder rumbles in the distance.

"I don't believe your father approved of that statement," he says, again with a chuckle.

From out of nowhere, a flash of lightning strikes very close to where Athena and Poseidon are standing but neither of them flinch. As the smoke clears, Zeus and Hera appear next to them.

"Talking about me again, sweetheart," Zeus asks his daughter.

"Sorry father," she says but it doesn't sound much like she means it, "I did not know you were planning on coming to Annabeth's wedding."

"She is my granddaughter is she not?" he says.

"Yes, of course," Athena says to her father, "Hera, it is nice of you to come."

"Well I am the goddess of marriage, so it is my duty to attend despite the participants," Hera says smugly.

"Don't anyone actually be thrilled for the happy couple," Poseidon says a little upset at his family.

"I'm thrilled for them," comes another voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Aphrodite," Athena says as the goddess shimmers in next to the four of them.

"Traveling alone today," Zeus ask curiously since no one appeared with her.

"I don't go anywhere with my husband and Ares, well I just couldn't get him to come. Hard feelings you know," she tells them. "Oh there's my daughter. I'll see you all later. Piper," she calls as she walks away from the other gods.

"I'll take that as my cue to take leave as well," Poseidon says then kisses his sister's cheek and walks away to talk with other wedding guests.

"I half expected you to put a stop to this," Zeus now says to his daughter.

"_We_ know I tried," Athena says shaking her head in defeat.


	5. Chatting Before the Ceremony

**Thank you to all the followers. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm enjoying writing it.**

"Piper, my beauty," Aphrodite says as she greats her daughter and Jason standing together waiting for the ceremony.

"Mother," Piper says hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"So, I'm waiting on an announcement from the two of you," her mom continues.

"Mom!" Piper says embarrassed.

"An announcement huh, how about we're pregnant," Jason says with a laugh.

"Really?" Aphrodite asks in shock.

"No mother," Piper answers rolling her eyes and smacking her boyfriend on the chest.

"Well I'm not getting any younger," her mother says with a smile.

"You're not getting any older either," Piper says.

"But you are and we shouldn't wait forever," Aphrodite says sweetly. Piper just shakes her head as Jason smiles and squeezes her hand.

"You made it man," Percy says taking his cousin's hand then hugging him.

"You bet," Nico says then shakes hands with Tyson. "I wouldn't miss your big day cous."

"How are things in the Underworld?" Percy asks.

"Morbid as usual," Nico says then laughs, "But it's gotten a lot quieter now that Persephone is up here with her mom. I love spring."

"At least your stepmom leaves some times," Tyson says with envy.

"Are you saying that Dad and Amphitrite argue a lot?" Percy asks his brother.

"Mostly just when the subject of you comes up, but you seem to come up a lot," Tyson tells him.

"Sorry bro," Percy says. Tyson shrugs his shoulders, after all it's not Percy's fault their stepmom is a bitch or that Percy is so famous.

"So anything new in your life," Percy asks Nico with a smile that means _dating anyone_.

"Not many breathing girls in the Underworld," Nico says.

"You have to spend more time up here with us Nico, or you're never going to meet anyone," Percy insists.

"I know but Dad needs my help," Nico tell him sounding a little unhappy about that.

"Come on, your dad has been running the Underworld for thousands of years before you came along. I think he can handle it," Percy's says.

"But he gets so stressed out when I'm gone," Nico says.

"He's just likes having you there and lays a guilt trip on you to get you to stay. Trust me. I've heard him whining and crying about his job. I think he wants people to think he's got it bad especially you," Percy tells him. Nico shrugs.

"You and Tyson need to stay at camp this summer and see what happens. I already have Tyson lined up on a date," Percy continues, elbowing his brother.

"You just said…" Tyson says thinking he never actually agreed to anything.

"Trust me. All I have to do is tell her you're ready and she will be too," Percy says with a grin.

"Well it would be good to spend some time with you guys," Nico agrees.

"And get some sun," Apollo says as we walks up on the three guys talking.

"Apollo," Percy says taking the god's hand.

"Percy, taking another beauty out of availability today," Apollo says with a sigh.

"Annabeth has been unavailable long before today," Tyson says thinking the god should know that.

"I know, I know. These two have been fated for some time," Apollo agrees.

"So are you every going to get married?" Nico asks Apollo.

"Me, noooo," Apollo says with a laugh, "Why by the cow?"

"That's not a bad idea," Nico says with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but you're not even getting any milk dude," Percy says giving his cousin a hard time. Nico shrugs then smiles.

"OK, who invited the hippies to this little shindig," Connor says to his brother and Leo.

"Maybe they're friends of Percy's mom or something," Leo says.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Travis asks, "I mean come on they have to be from our side of the family."

"Just because we're freaks, doesn't me we dress like _that_," Connor insists.

"You seriously don't think there has to be something godly going on there?" Travis asks.

"Why don't you go ask them who they are?" Leo asks.

"Cause one of them might turn me into something I don't want to be turned into," Connor says with a laugh.

"I bet one of them is a former teacher of Percy's," Travis decides.

"You know Percy and teachers don't mix. What makes you think he would invite one to his wedding?" Conner tells him.

"Fine, who do you think they are?" Travis asks.

"Maybe they're Romans," Conner answers.

"I've been to New Rome. Trust me, nobody dresses like that there," Leo says.

"Did you see that? The short one just waived at Hazel and she waived back," Conner says now pointing, "I told you they're Roman."

"I'm telling you they're not Roman. If the two of you don't have the balls to go find out who they are, I'll do it," Leo says then starts to walk away.

"Be careful!" Connor yells after him.

"Excuse me," Leo says greeting the mystery ladies.

"Hello," the shorter of the two says then giggles.

"My friends and I," he says pointing back over toward the Stolls, "We basically know everyone here, but I don't think we've met. I'm Leo Valdez." He extends his hand to the taller woman, "I'm a friend of Percy and Annabeth, well cousin actually."

"We're friends of Percy's as well," the shorter one says and giggles again, "I'm Fleecy and this is my boss, Iris."

"Not _the _Iris?" Leo says in shock, "the rainbow lady?"

"Yes, the rainbow lady," Iris tells him thinking _that figures he would call me that_.

"I'm sorry," Leo now tells her, "I promise my mom taught me better manners then that, My Lady.

I know your daughter Crystal from camp."

"Yes, I believe Crystal has mentioned you Leo Valdez," Iris now says with a smile.

"I swear I didn't really mean to grab her butt. I was…"

"She explained it all to me," Iris says now laughing.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" he now asks, as his face is turning bright red.

"Time will tell," Iris says with a smile.

"Well, enjoy the wedding," Leo tells them, as he desperately wants to walk away from Crystal's mom.

As Leo leaves to return to the Stoll brothers, Fleecy says, "Grab her butt, My Lady?"

"It truly was an accident," Iris tells her.

"Is Miss Crystal OK?" Fleecy asks in concern.

"Yes, in fact she hopes he'll accidentally do it again," Iris says.

"So who are they?" Connor asks, as Leo gets back to them.

"Of all goddesses," Leo says shaking his head.

"I told you they were our side of the family," Travis says all proud of himself.

"Well?" Connor asks again.

"It's Iris," Leo tells them, "and the shorter one's her employee Fleecy."

"Iris, oh gods you don't think Crystal told her about you and the…" Travis asks.

"She knows," Leo says.


	6. The Brides Final Preparations

**It's a short chapter, sorry, but Annabeth is in too big a hurry to get married.**

"Are you ready to marry Kelp Head?" Thalia asks poking her head in the room where Annabeth waits.

"Thals, you made it," Annabeth says excitedly.

"I told you I would be here," Thalia says now hugging her oldest friend.

"I know, but when I didn't see you this morning I thought maybe something came up or Artemis changed her mind about letting you stand up for me," Annabeth says.

"Artemis loves you. She wouldn't let you down like that," Thalia tells her as she fluffs her friend's veil.

"You look pretty in your dress," Annabeth says now adjusting Thalia's shoulder straps.

"Yeah, well you owe me one for putting this thing on," Thalia says with a chuckle.

"Hi guys," Rachel says as she pokes her head in the room.

"Rachel," Annabeth says holding her arms out for a hug.

"You both look so pretty," Rachel tells her friends.

"Well you wear the dress better than I do," Thalia says with a laugh.

"Have either of you seen Percy?" Annabeth now asks, changing the subject.

"He's waiting around outside," Thalia tells her.

"Looking very handsome," Rachel adds.

"You're mom was out there talking to Percy's dad too," Thalia continues.

"Oh gods," Annabeth says getting a worried look on her face.

"It seemed to be OK, I mean it wasn't like they were hugging or anything, but they were being civil," Thalia reassures her.

"Mom gave me her blessing," Annabeth tells them.

"You're kidding, I thought she would _always_ hate Percy," Rachel says in disbelief.

"Oh, she still hates Percy. She just gave me her blessing to marry him," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"Well Aphrodite said the ceremony could start when you were ready," Rachel tells them.

"Then let's go," Annabeth says with a happy smile on her face.


	7. The Ceremony

As Percy stands waiting for the ceremony to begin, he can't help but look at the first row of seats on Annabeth's side of the aisle. _She hates me, he hates me, she stole a year of my life_, he's thinking as he goes down the row god by god.

"Stop looking over there," Grover whispers in his ear.

"I can't help it," Percy whispers back, "They all hate my guts."

"Doesn't matter what they think," Grover whispers back, "Look at the other side."

Percy follows his best man, rather satyr's, advice. _Loves me, loves me, loves me, Lady Hestia!_ When he sees the last person in the row, she waves her fingers at him and smiles. He can't help himself. He waves back and gives her a big smile.

"Told you that side was better," Grover whispers.

"Thanks man," Percy says, as Rachel now starts up the aisle.

When Rachel gets about halfway up the aisle, Thalia starts up after her. Percy gives her a grin. She sticks her tongue out at him. He starts to chuckle, which prompts her dad to turn and look at her to see what's going on with his daughter. She sticks her tongue out at him too, but he doesn't laugh back at her.

By the time Annabeth is ready to start up the aisle on her father's arm, Percy is standing to one side of Aphrodite with Grover and Tyson beside him, while Thalia and Rachel are standing on the other side. All of them are smiling at Annabeth. She is so lost in Percy's smile that she doesn't even notice she's walking up the aisle. It isn't until her father kisses her cheek and says, "I love you baby," that she snaps back to reality. She takes Percy's hand and stands to face him.

"Dearest loved ones," Aphrodite starts, "Perseus and Annabeth have asked all of you here today to be a part of the celebration of their love. At this time, I am required to ask that if anyone here believes these two should not be married to speak up, but if you know what's good for you…" everyone is looking at Athena, but she waives her hand, so Aphrodite continues.

"Perseus and Annabeth, you have been through a lot in your young lives, but your love for each other has seen you through. What you share is special and should always be cherished. Never take for granted how lucky you are to be marrying the love of your life," she tells them, which prompts a few knowing snickers from the attendees. "You have written your own vowels. You may exchange them now."

Percy, holding Annabeth's hands, starts, "Annabeth Chase, from the day we meet, I knew you were special. It took me a while to figure out just how special…"

"You've got that right," Clarisse says, maybe a little louder than she intended since Chris shushes her.

Percy shoots Clarisse a look that says _toilet water_ then continues. "Our lives have been woven together by fate and by love. In my heart, I know that the love is what has gotten us through everything, well your brains have helped a lot too," he says with a loving smile. Annabeth blushes a little.

"Today I take you for my wife. I promise to always love you, protect you, and respect you as my life partner," he says as he gives her hands a little squeeze.

"Perseus Jackson," Annabeth starts, "I wasn't sure about you when we first met. Since we were only twelve, there was no way I thinking about _this_ happening someday, but I knew you were the very special person I had been waiting for, the person who would change my life. I couldn't have been more right. On this day, I take you as my husband. I promise to love you, protect you, and respect you as my life partner."

"Perseus, do you take Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Aphrodite asks.

"I do," Percy says proudly.

"Annabeth, do you take Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Aphrodite asks her.

"I do," Annabeth says sweetly.

Aphrodite then waives her hand over their hands and their wedding bands now appear on their fingers. She then continues, "These rings will forever symbolize your love for and commitment to one another.

"Guess that doesn't apply to her," Zeus says with a chuckle only loud enough to be heard by those closest to him.

"Like you're one to talk," his wife says giving him a nasty look.

Aphrodite continues, unaware she's being made fun of, "By the power vested in me by the gods, I now bless your marriage and pronounce you husband and wife. Percy you may kiss your bride."

Percy gently kisses Annabeth while _most_ of the wedding guests clap for them.


	8. The Receiving Line

Grover has to clap Percy on his shoulder to get him to stop kissing his bride. If it were up to Percy, everyone could leave now and he would keep kissing her like this forever, but it's not up to him. He slides his arm around her waist then leads her back up the aisle followed by Grover and Thalia then Tyson and Rachel. As they are greeted by their guests, Percy is a little nervous when he sees that his new mother-in-law is first.

"Don't worry, she gave us her blessing," Annabeth whispers to him. Percy lets out a sigh of relief, but he's still a little worried.

"Congratulation sweetheart," Athena tells her daughter, as she kisses her cheek.

"Thank you for everything Mom," Annabeth says, as she gives her a hug.

"Perseus," Athena says now taking his hand.

"Thank you Athena," Percy says, as he winces a little bit because she's squeezing his hand very tightly.

"Do not think for one second that I am not going to be watching you very closely, and if you ever do anything, and I mean anything, to hurt my daughter, you will not live to regret it," Athena whispers so that only Percy can hear her.

"Yes ma'am," Percy chokes out in reply, "I won't hurt her."

"Now enjoy the rest of your day," Athena says and pats his shoulder like everything is just great and she didn't just threaten to kill him on his wedding day.

* * *

Zeus and Hera are the next two through the receiving line.

"Oh great," Annabeth mumbles to herself when she sees the Queen of the Gods.

"Annabeth," Zeus says taking her hand.

"My Lord," she says then bows to him.

"Today you may call me grandfather," he says with a laugh. Percy rolls his eyes.

"Does that mean I can fly now, since I married your granddaughter?" he asks hopefully.

"No," Zeus says flatly.

"We're honored, grandfather," Annabeth now says, which prompts Hera to roll her eyes.

"Do not even think about calling me grandmother," Hera now says.

"No My Lady, I promise I would never dream of it," Annabeth says a little smartly.

"My daughter has given her blessing on your marriage young man," Zeus now says to Percy, "but rest assured that I will continue to be watching you."

"Join the club," Percy tells him.

"What?" Zeus barks.

"Nothing sir, thank you so much for joining us today," Percy says realizing that getting blasted by the Lord of the Sky on his wedding day wouldn't really make his bride happy.

* * *

When Percy's parents reach the two of them, Percy says, "Thank Gods, someone who won't threaten my life."

"What sweetheart," his mom says not understanding the comment.

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you guys that's all," Percy says not wanting to tell them about what his in-laws said to him.

"I'm so proud of you," his mom now says then kisses his cheek, "both of you."

"Thank you, _Mom,_" Annabeth says with a smile like she's been dying to call Sally that for a long time.

"We're both proud of you," Paul says, as he hugs Annabeth then Percy.

"Thanks Dad, you have no idea how much your support means to us," Percy tells them.

"You have a big family that loves you," his mom says, "Just look at everyone here today."

"They may be here, but they don't _all_ love me," Percy mumbles.

* * *

When Katie reaches the two of them, Annabeth gives her a big hug and says, "The flowers are all so beautiful. Thank you for all your hard work on them."

"It was my pleasure," Katie says with a big smile, "I had some help with from Mom and Seph too."

"You're saying my stepmom was here doing flowers yesterday?" Nico asks, since he is in line behind Katie.

"Yeah, why," Katie asks.

"Nothing, just glad she didn't stick around," Nico says.

"I don't know why the two of you don't get along. She's really sweet," Katie insists.

"Persephone, Daughter of Demeter, Persephone? No way," he says shaking his head.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you," Katie says trying to defend her big sister.

"But I never did anything to the bi...goddess," he says.

"Look, none of our godly parent's spouses like any of us," Percy tells them, "We're a constant reminder of the infidelity even though they all do it. I think you'll just have to get used to it."

"But she keeps trying to turn me into a plant," Nico complains, "I have to watch my back from fall to spring."

"You're holding up the line," Hermes now says, as he taps on his phone.

"Sssome of usss don't have all day," George says but only in everyone's head.

"Ssshut up, it'ss a wedding for Hermesss ssake. I just love weddingsss," Martha says the same way.

"Well congratulations you guys," Katie says hugging Percy.

"Yeah, nothin' but the best," Nico agrees then continues on down the line.

* * *

"I can't stay," Hermes now tells the happy couple, "but I really wanted to attend the ceremony. I left some gifts in the cabin as well."

"Thank you so much," Percy says taking the god's hand.

"Ssso you finally went and did it," George says sarcastically.

"Yep," Percy says with a big smile, "I married my girl."

"It'ss ssso romantic, and you look ssso beautiful," Martha says to Annabeth.

"Thank you Martha. I'm so glad you could all come for at least the wedding," Annabeth tells the snake antenna.

"Well gotta run," Hermes says then give Annabeth a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Well you two, this day has been a long time in the making," Chiron says he greets the bride and groom.

"Chiron," Annabeth says giving the centaur a big hug, "Thank you for everything. You'll always be like a second dad to me."

"I trust that the two of you will always take care of each other," Chiron continues.

"Promise," Percy says then hugs his teacher as well.

"I talked with a couple of chapters of the Party Ponies earlier today. They all send their best. Some of them wanted to come, but I convinced them that a wedding reception wasn't really their kind of party," he tells them with a chuckle.

"Thanks," Percy says joining him in a laugh, "I think my mom would have a heart attack if some of them showed up."

"I'm glad the two of your will be staying at camp this summer," Chiron tells them.

"Thank you for letting me move into cabin three," Annabeth says.

"You are married now, but you should thank Poseidon as well. He had to approve the move," he tells her.

"I'll be sure to thank my father-in-law," she says with a smile.

* * *

Annabeth now greets the next guest in line with a little bit of surprise. "Lady Hestia," she says then gives the goddess a gentle hug.

"My dear Annabeth, you and Percy have made me very proud," Hestia says then gets a hug from Percy as well.

"You taught us how important family is," he tells her.

"And now you will be starting a family of your own," the goddess says with a smile.

"Well it will be a little while before we have any children," Annabeth tells her.

"A husband and wife are a family, but it might be sooner than you think," Hestia says as she continues to smile.

"But My Lady, we haven't…" Percy says defending his girl's honor.

"There's always tonight," the goddess says with a chuckle then starts to move on through the line.

"That's a little scary," Percy says looking at his new wife.

"Do ya think?" Annabeth agrees.

* * *

Before the newlyweds can think more on Hestia's comments, the next guest are greeting them.

"Hi guys," Travis and Connor say in unison.

"Gentlemen," Annabeth says giving them a suspicious look, "I trust that you _are_ both being gentlemen today."

"Swear," Travis tells her.

"Swear's right," Connor says sounding a little disappointed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"I made them swear on the River Styx that they wouldn't even attempt to pull anything today," Percy says looking at the Stolls.

"Thank you," Annabeth says then kisses Percy's cheek.

"We're the ones sacrificing our fun," Connor pouts.

"Thank you," Annabeth says then gives each of them a kiss as well.

Travis gives Percy a thumbs up then the boys move forward in the line.

* * *

"Hi you two," Annabeth says when Piper and Jason reach them.

"You look so pretty," Piper says as she hugs Annabeth.

"I hear congratulations are in order for the two of you as well," Percy says, as he shakes Jason's hand.

"What?" Jason says not knowing what they should be congratulated for.

"We heard the two of you are preggers," Annabeth explains.

"What!" Piper shouts.

"Where did you hear that?" Jason asks.

"A couple of people coming through the line have told us," Percy explains.

"This is all _your _fault," Piper says smacking Jason's shoulder.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It was a joke for gods sake," he says in defense, as he rubs his shoulder.

"So you're not having a baby?" Annabeth says now confused.

"No, we're not," Jason says, "I was giving her mom a hard time earlier and said that, but I was kidding."

"Well, I hate to tell you buddy, but I think everyone here today thinks you are," Percy says with a laugh.

"That's just great," Piper says.

"I'll straighten everybody out," Jason says looking at his girl.

"You'd better," she tell him.

* * *

"Well Wise Girl, you sure picked a winner in Prissy here," Clarisse says, as she and Chris greet the newlyweds.

"Yes, I did," Annabeth says proudly not letting Clarisse get to her today.

"Are you guys ever gonna call a truce?" Chris asks.

"No," Clarisse and Percy both say at the same time.

"I'm happy for you guys," Chris says. He kisses Annabeth's cheek then shakes Percy's hand.

"Thanks man," Percy says, "I may never get along with your _girl _here," placing emphasis on the word girl because he's still not totally convinced she is one, "but I'm glad you two are together. I think everyone deserves to be loved, even you Clarisse."

"You're a jerk Prissy," Clarisse tells him.

"So are you Toilet Water," he says with a grin.

"Oh, come here," she says then grabs him by the back of the neck and hugs him.

* * *

Once the line breaks up, Percy pulls Annabeth into his arms and kisses her again. "I love you," he says softly.

"I love you, Percy, and I always will," she answers then kisses him again.

"Can we love some food now?" Grove asks poking Percy in the shoulder.

"Go," Percy says sending the others to get something to eat.

"Are you hungry?" Annabeth asks her husband.

"For you," he says playfully.

"Later," she says with a smile then add, "You did get condoms right?"

"Yeah," he says, "Two boxes." She takes his hand and leads him over to get some food.


	9. Toast Time

As everyone sits at tables eating, Grover stands and clinks his glass with what remains of his fork. "Everyone, as best satyr," he begins and receives several giggles especially from Juniper, "Today, two of my very best friends have married. Those of us who know Percy and Annabeth well have known this day would eventually come. The love that binds them together has been there since our very first quest even if they would have denied it. Annabeth with her vast wisdom and Percy with his reverence for people's feelings have made an awesome team…"

"They've saved your goat butt many times," Clarisse says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well they've saved your butt a few times as well," Grover says with a smile, "Unless you're saying you wanted to become Mrs. Polyphemus." Clarisse glares at him.

"I am proud to call them my friends and look forward to the future with them sharing their knowledge with future generations of Olympians, including, hopefully someday, their own," he concludes. Everyone raises their glass and toasts the couple.

* * *

Rachel now stands and raises her class. "I would like to make a toast," she says, but no sooner does she get the words from her mouth, a prophecy comes over her. As the mist escapes her, she says,

"Two brought together by prophecy remain

Though some have tried their love to restrain

How they've saved the world can't be forgotten

Now all must face what fate's begotten

For two who've faced danger, life now will shift

Marriage and family a fitting gift"

Thalia grabs Rachel as she collapse backward, and Percy helps get her settled back into her seat.

"What happened?" Rachel asks a little dazed.

"A prophecy," Thalia says handing her a glass of water.

"Oh no, not today," Rachel says looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"It's OK, it was a great prophecy," Percy says taking her hand and smiling.

"What was it?" she asks since she never remembers what she said when a prophecy hits. Annabeth repeats the prophecy word for word.

"That's better than my toast," Rachel says smiling, "I love you guys."

* * *

Once Rachel is settled, Percy's stepfather stands. "Well Rachel, we really should have saved you for last. I'm not sure how anyone is going to top that," he tells her.

"Sorry Mr. Blofis," Rachel says to her old English teacher.

"Percy, when I met your mother, one of the first things I found out about her was how proud of you she is. Once I met you, I quickly understood why she felt that way, and that was before I knew about your, _other family_," Paul continues as Sally nods her head in agreement.

"Your mother and I love you and Annabeth and we wish you nothing but an abundance of happiness," he tells them.

"And free babysitting," Sally adds with a smile.

"Well thanks Mom, Dad," Percy says totally embarrassed.

"Well take you up on the babysitting, just not immediately," Annabeth says with a laugh.

"That's a shame," Aphrodite says with a sigh.

Percy glances over at Lady Hestia and sees that she is nodding at him with a smile.

* * *

"Annabeth and Percy," Jason says now rising, "I'll keep my toast short. On behalf of everyone at Camp Jupiter, we wish both of you valetudo, gaudium, and diligo."

"I'm gonna trust that that is all good," Percy says with a laugh.

"It is," comes a chorus from the Romans in the group.

"Thank you Jason," Percy says.

"You and Piper are next," Annabeth says with a smile.

"Here, here," Aphrodite says raising her glass again.

"No need to rush them," Zeus says sternly.

"Well that alone tells you it's time little brother, if Dad wants you to wait," Thalia says with a laugh.

Zeus shoots his oldest a look and the electricity in the air makes Thalia's hair stand on end.

"Gods Dad, can't you take a joke?" she says trying to get her hair to lie back down.

"No, I can't," He says then releases her hair.

"They might as well get married since they're having a baby," someone yells from a table towards the back.

"You are what!" Zeus says and stands to look at his son.

"We're not having a baby," Jason says so everyone can hear, "It was a joke."

"It had better be," his father says then sits back down.

* * *

"I would like to make a toast to my son and his bride," Poseidon says, as he now stands. It suddenly gets very quiet. "I know that I broke a sacred vow when his mother and I created Percy, but it was something I felt I had to do. Only my dearest Sally will ever understand that. Still, I am so proud of my son, Percy, that I can never be sorry for what we, I, did. Percy, no son could ever make a father more proud than you have me. I love all of my sons, even those who do not deserve my respect. Unfortunately, you have had to meet some of those sons in your service to Olympus, but none have ever been more caring of others or mindful of how their actions will affect other lives than you have. I understand that your mother is more responsible for this quality in you than I. I thank her for that," he says giving Sally a quick glance then continues, "You have taught that quality to your brother Tyson here, and the two of you honor me with the ability to call you my sons. As you start your life with Annabeth, a young woman I have come to respect very much and will cherish as a daughter, I wish you much love and happiness." Everyone but Athena and Zeus raise their glass.

* * *

"He is showing you up daughter," Zeus whispers.

"Do you not think I know this," Athena says through clinched teeth.

"You need to do something," he continues.

"What can I do? I cannot stand in front of everyone and lie. I cannot say that I will cherish Percy. The very thought of doing so makes my blood boil," she tells him.

"Did you want to say something, Athena?" Poseidon asks, having noticed his brother and niece in an intense conversation.

"Stand up," her father orders.

Athena rises slowly but has no idea what she will say.

Percy takes a sip of his drink trying to calm his nerves. He has no idea what his mother-in-law might say, but he's pretty sure it won't be good.

"My beautiful Annabeth, you know how I feel about you," Athena starts, as her daughter nods. "I know how much you love Percy, and despite any other feelings I have for him, I know he loves you very much as well. That is the only reason I have given you my blessing for today. Nothing means more to me than the happiness of my children, and as his happiness is now tied to yours, from this day on that includes you as well Perseus. May you both receive all of the blessings we gods have to give." This time everyone raises their glass.


	10. Mingling

As the reception goes on and guest start to mingle, Thalia grabs Jason and gives him a big hug. "I've missed you little brother," she tells him holding him tightly.

"I've missed you too, Thals," he says then kisses her cheek, "We don't get to see you often enough."

Thalia then gives Piper a hug and says, "Artemis gave me until Monday afternoon to rejoin the hunt, so we could spend some time together if you two are going to be around."

"We were planning to return to California tomorrow morning, but we can delay that can't we, Jason?" Piper asks.

"For my big sister, we sure can," he agrees then puts an arm around each of his ladies.

"How are things on the hunt?" he asks.

"Things have been going well. Most monsters have been staying hidden, but as soon as we pick up a scent, we take care of it. We have some amazing trackers and Artemis is, well she's just unbelievable," Thalia tells them.

"Well her lieutenant is pretty damn good too," Jason says then kisses his sister again.

"So the two of you have decided to live at Camp Jupiter?" Thalia asks.

"We haven't decided about permanently, but they need some leadership right now, and since Percy and Annabeth are going to be staying at Camp Half-Blood for now, we thought we should be there. We might split our time. After all, Piper is still the counselor of the Aphrodite cabin," he tells her.

"It makes sense not to let Drew get that back," Thalia says with a chuckle.

"So the Roman's are OK with you being at camp?" she continues looking at Piper.

"They seem to be," Piper tells her, "I think that since everyone here accepts Frank and Hazel like family, they don't want to look like the ones with the attitude. Of course being there with Jason makes it easier."

"So, when you're there, do you live in his house?" Thalia asks with a smile.

"Not so loud," Jason says motioning for his sister to keep it down, "Yeah, when we're in California she lives in my house with me, but we haven't had sex yet."

"What, why not?" his sister asks, "You're not _afraid_ are you?"

"Afraid, no," he says defensively.

"I bet," she says with a laugh.

"You have no room to talk. You ran off to become a hunter so you would have an excuse to never do _it_," he says giving her a hard time.

"That's not why I became a hunter," Thalia says now being defensive herself.

"Now, now we don't want an explosion," Piper says trying to calm them both down, "We just don't want to set a bad example for the kids."

"I'm sure they all think you're doing it if you live together," Thalia says in a more even tone.

"We told them we're not. They trust us," her brother tells her.

"Boy Chiron sure wouldn't trust you like that," she says with a chuckle.

"That's a difference between Romans and Greeks," Jason says.

"Well that and not having any adults in charge," Thalia says thinking that is the real explanation.

* * *

"Clarisse, dear," Aphrodite says sweetly then adjusts Clarisse's hair without thinking, "Your father says hello."

"I bet," Clarisse says knowing better.

"Well, OK, he didn't, but he is proud of you," the goddess tells her.

"You don't have to say nice things to me about my dad," Clarisse tells her, "I know he's too busy to care about any of his kids."

"That's not true," Aphrodite tells her even though she knows it's partly true.

"Dad only cares about the kids he had with you, and their bullies," Clarisse says not caring if she hurts her feelings or not.

"Our children are bullies, I admit that," Aphrodite says sadly.

"Look you can go talk with Piper or someone else. You've done your duty in saying hello," Clarisse says trying to get her to leave.

"Clarisse, I had planned to speak with you today if you were here," Aphrodite now tells her. "I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and how you saved Chris."

Chris who has been sitting with Clarisse the entire time squeezes his girlfriend's hand. He knows neither of them likes to think back on the time when he almost went insane.

"I didn't help him just to make you or anybody else proud," Clarisse says hotly.

"I know exactly why you did what you did," Aphrodite tells her, "Because you love him. You're father would never have been so tender."

"You're saying my dad isn't tender, even to you? I thought you two were in love," Clarisse says.

"Your father does love me, and when we are together the sex is amazing, but he doesn't know how to be loving and tender even with me," Aphrodite admits.

"Whoa, TMI," Chris says thinking he really didn't need the mental image of Aphrodite and Ares getting it on. Aphrodite smiles at the thought of embarrassing the boy.

"Just don't be so hard on your father. When he tells you that you could do better, he's really trying to telling you that he is proud of what you've done. If he completely ignored you, then he wouldn't care. I just want you to remember something. When the two of you are together, sexually I mean, take the time to be tender," the goddess tell them.

"What makes you think we've had sex?" Clarisse asks defensively.

"I'm the goddess of love Sweetheart. I can always tell," Aphrodite says with a playful laugh.

Clarisse just looks at her while Chris blushes.

* * *

"Please don't let her come over here," Frank mumbles.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Hazel asks.

"Aphrodite," he explains, "She's over there talking with Clarisse and Chris."

"Oh, why don't you want her to come over here? Are you _afraid_ of the Goddess of Love," Hazel says with a chuckle.

"It's not that, besides, I already found love. I don't need her help," he says then kisses Hazel's nose.

"Then what?" she continues.

"She's Dad's girlfriend," he explains.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, but maybe since this is a Greek wedding and she's Aphrodite today and not Venus, she won't recognize you," Hazel says.

"Maybe," Frank says kissing her again.

"Oh Frank," a voice now calls to them, "You who, Frank."

"Shit," he says then looks up toward the voice, "My Lady."

"I've been looking all over for you," Aphrodite says, "I have so much to talk with you about."

"Great," Frank says.

"Hazel sweetie, aren't you so cute today," Aphrodite continues.

"Thank you, My Lady," Hazel says politely.

"The two of you make such a cute couple. I'm so glad it worked it," the goddess says.

"What worked out?" Frank asks.

"Why, you two, of course. You know I wasn't sure at first, but I said what the heck," she explains.

"You mean you put us together?" Hazel asks is disbelief.

"Sweetie, I put every good couple together. I am the goddess of love," Aphrodite says, "Anyway, Frank I wanted to talk with you about your father."

"I'll give you two a little privacy and go talk with my brother," Hazel says with a wicked smile toward Frank. His smile back screams _please don't leave me with this woman_, but she kisses his cheek and heads toward her brother.

* * *

"Hi little brother," Hazel says when she reaches Nico.

"I think you have that backwards little sister," Nico corrects her.

"I still think I was born before you," she insists.

"You don't get to count the years you were dead," he chuckles, "and for all our years in the real world, I have more."

"Fine," she says sticking her tongue out at her brother. She takes a seat right next to him then puts her head against his shoulder. "I miss you, Nico," she tells him.

"Well then you're in luck. Percy talked me into staying at camp this summer," he tells her with a smile.

"Are you for real," she asks excitedly, "You wouldn't kid me about this would you?"

"I swear I'm for real," he tells her. She now squeals and puts her arms around his neck.

"This is going to be the best summer ever," she says then kisses his cheek.

"You might want to hold off on that judgment until you've lived with me a while," he says with a laugh. "I mean, you'll have to share the cabin."

"I can't wait. I don't like being there all alone. That's one thing I miss from Camp Jupiter. It's not so bad during the day because I can be with Frank and the other campers, but at night I don't like it," she tells him.

"Does the cabin bother you?" he asks since he got to design it himself.

"No the cabin is awesome. It's just lonely with no one else but me in it," she assures him.

"So what torture is Aphrodite putting your boyfriend through?" Nico asks since Frank is looking at them and the expression on his face is _please get over here and rescue me for gods sake_.

"She wanted to talk to him about Mars," Hazel tells him, "but maybe I should head back over and save him," she says with a chuckle.

"I'll talk to you tonight," he says then kisses her cheek.

* * *

As it turns out, Frank doesn't need to be saved. Someone starts yelling from the beach and gets the goddess' attention.

"Dite!" Ares yells in a booming voice that everyone can here.

"You came," she says in surprise as she runs toward him.

"I told you that you could come. I didn't say you could stay all day. Come on let's go," he calls to her.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't just marry them and leave," she says trying to calm him, "Since you're here, you should at least wish the happy couple well."

"There's no way in Hades I'm wishing Jackson any such thing," he says hotly, literally. The flames behind his Ray-Bans are flickering out the sides.

"Well you should at least say hello to your own children," she insists.

"You're telling me some of my kids are here," he grumbles showing he's not a bit happy about that.

"Clarisse is here," she tells him.

"Is that girl trying to piss me off," he barks.

"Sweetheart, she's been through a lot with Percy and Annabeth. She's here out of respect," Aphrodite tells him trying to calm him down. Ares just shakes his head in disgust.

"Frank Zhang is here too," she now tells him.

"Frank?" he says like he doesn't remember then it hits him, "Mars' kid."

"Yes," she agrees.

"Well I should say hello to Frank," he agrees.

"Don't you dare say hello to Frank but not Clarisse," she scolds.

"Fine, I'll say hello to both of them, but that's it. I'm not talking to Percy Jackson," he sneers.

* * *

"He's got a lot of nerve showing his ugly face here," Percy says when he sees Ares talking to Aphrodite.

"You heard him. He just came to get her. Just let them leave and then we'll finish enjoying our wedding," Annabeth says trying to calm her groom.

"He's such a jerk for even showing up here," Percy says just not able to let it go. "I should just go over there and tell him to leave."

"Please Percy, please just leave it alone," Annabeth begs then puts her arms around him. "If you'll ignore him, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight," she says sweetly.

Percy now just looks at his bride and says with a smile, "It's our wedding night, don't I get that anyway?" Instead of answering him, she just starts kissing him so he's distracted.

* * *

Jason is playing around kissing Piper's neck when he is stopped by his father's voice.

"Son, really," Zeus says so sternly that Jason realizes that he's in Jupiter mode.

"Um, hi Dad," Jason says a little embarrassed.

"I would expect a son of Rome to display more decorum than this," Jupiter continues.

"It's a wedding Dad, we're just enjoying ourselves," Jason defends.

"Aren't there any Roman girls you can _enjoy _yourself with?" his father asks.

"Excuse me, but since when do you have a problem with my being with Piper?" Jason asks since this is hitting him out of the blue.

"Maybe I should let the two of you talk in private," Piper now says standing to leave.

"No, you need to stay," Jason says grabbing her wrist and pulling her back down next to him. "Anything Father has to say, he can say in front of you."

"I have no problem with Miss McLean. I just believe that a praetor of Rome should set an example," Jupiter says.

"I am setting an example Dad. I'm showing everyone that this idiotic notion that Greeks and Romans can't get along is ridiculous," Jason says not even trying to hide how pissed he is with his father's attitude.

"Do not think that just because you are my son that I won't…" Jupiter starts to say when Juno walks up to the three of them.

"Excuse me my love, but I do not believe you are going to do anything to _my_ Jason," she tells her husband.

"He is _my_ son," Jupiter tells her not the least bit happy with his wife showing him up in front of his kid.

"But you gave him to me, so now he is mine, and I approve of his relationship with Miss McLean. That foolishness between camps is over. I believe I have already shown you how disastrous keeping our best demigods apart can be. Now please, my husband, let these two love birds get back to whatever they were doing. Maybe you could take my hand and we could walk along the beach," Juno says softly then reaches for her husband's hand.

"Fine," Jupiter says gruffly.

"You two have a beautiful evening," Juno tells Jason and Piper then leads her husband away from them.

"What was that?" Piper asks once the gods are gone.

"I have no idea, but Piper, please don't be upset by what my dad said. I'm not giving you up for another girl, not Roman, Greek, or anything else," he says then kisses her lips.

"I love you Jason," she says softly, when the kiss is over.

"I love you too," he says.


	11. A Wet Brotherly Greeting

Percy is talking with his bride when his father interrupts.

"Son, there is someone here who would like to speak with you," Poseidon tells him.

"What?" Percy says a little confused since he's talked with everyone here at some point during the day.

"Out in the surf," his father says then motions toward the water.

Percy looks in that direction, but since the sun is starting to set a little, it's too dark for him to make out who is out there. "Who is it Dad?" he asks.

"You'll see when you get there," his dad tells him.

When he gets closer to the water, Percy can see who is out there waiting to speak with him, but he can't believe it. For most grooms, wading into the ocean in your tux during your wedding reception wouldn't be a smart move, but Percy doesn't even give it a second thought.

"Triton?" he says unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Percy, I have come on behalf of the sea to congratulate you on your marriage," his brother says.

"On behalf of the sea," Percy says, "So this is an official visit?"

"I…I have come on behalf of myself as well, brother," Triton says just not as forcefully.

"I never wanted there to be hard feelings between us," Percy tells him honestly.

"I know that, it's just that my mother…" Triton continues.

"You don't have to apologize. I would be upset too if my mom was… well if she hated someone just because they existed," Percy says.

"It's just that he promised her it wouldn't happen again," his brother says trying to defend his mother.

"Yeah, I guess he promised a lot of people that, but hey, it's me. I can't be sorry for it," Percy says with a chuckle.

"No, and I supposed that with everything you've done for Olympus no one else has the right to be sorry for it either," Triton says.

"Well I understand if I continue to irk your mom, but it would be nice if _we_ could not hate each other, at least when she's not around," Percy says with a smile.

"That would be good," Triton says then extends his hand to his brother.

"Percy," Annabeth now calls from the shore, "Who is it?"

"It's…Well it's my brother Triton," he calls back to her.

"That is your Annabeth?" his brother asks.

"Yeah, is this as close as you can get? She doesn't stay dry like me, but I would really like for you to meet her. She's Athena's daughter, so you're kind of like family," he says.

"You have studied your history," Triton says impressed.

"Well Annabeth makes me," Percy says with a laugh.

Triton moves a little closer to the shore then he and Percy steady the water, so Annabeth can walk out to them, after several seconds of coaxing to assure her that her wedding dress won't get wet.

"Hello," Annabeth says politely to her new brother-in-law.

"Hello Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, congratulation of your marriage. On behalf of the sea, I wish you every happiness," Triton tells her.

"Thank you," she says still a little unable to believe Triton is here.

"We were just catching up," Percy tells his bride with a smile.

"Are you saying that you don't hate each other now?" Annabeth asks.

"Wow, she's quick," Triton says with a laugh.

"Yeah, she is," Percy says beaming with pride.

"We have come to an agreement," Triton now tells her.

"He still hates me in front of his mom," Percy tells her.

"Well I'm all for keeping peace in the family," Annabeth says with a laugh of her own.

"I won't keep you from your guests any longer," Triton now tells them.

"It means a lot that you came," Percy says then extends his hand to his brother again. To his surprise his brother embraces him instead.

"Be happy brother," he says then he hugs Annabeth as well.

"You too," Percy says then Triton is gone.

"Let's get you back to dry land," Percy says then sweeps his wife off her feet and carries her ashore.


	12. Why Do We Have Parents?

"Hi guys," Leo says, as he finds Frank and Hazel with her brother Nico and Dakota from the Roman Camp.

"Hey Leo," Frank says taking his hand.

"So how's my stepmom?" Leo asks with a laugh.

"What do you mean? Didn't she talk to you any?" Frank asks.

"Are you kidding? There is no way in Hades she's gonna talk to me," Leo says with a laugh.

"That's just not right," Hazel says trying to make Leo feel better.

"No biggie, I mean we all know how she feels about Dad. I'm just sorry she was pestering you," Leo tells them.

"For some reason she feels the need to make excuses for Dad," Frank says, "She talked to Clarisse too."

"Well he is an ass," Leo says with a chuckle, "I guess he needs his girlfriend to go around behind him makin' nice with everybody."

"You just called his dad an ass," Dakota says looking a little surprised at Leo.

"He is and ass," Frank says then laughs.

"And just wait until you spend some time with him, your dad's an ass too," Leo says with a chuckle.

"_That_, I already knew," Dakota says with a smile.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Reyna says greeting the others when she walks up to them.

"Hello Beautiful," Leo says with a big smile.

Reyna rolls her eyes thinking, _this guy just doesn't give up_. "It's been a lovely day hasn't it?" she continues.

"Yes, it has," Hazel agrees, "And Annabeth and Percy look so happy."

"Yes, very happy," Reyna says with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"When do you head back to Camp Jupiter?" Frank asks trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow, we can't have all of the praetors gone for too long," she says.

"I think it was really nice that you came," Nico tells her.

"I wanted to be here for Percy. Even though he wasn't with us for very long, he means a lot to Camp Jupiter," she tells them. "Are you guys all set for the summer at Camp Half-Blood?" she asks Hazel, Frank and Dakota since they will all be staying for the summer in sort of an exchange program.

"All set," Dakota says taking a swig of his Kool-Aid.

"I sure hope spending some time with your dad helps you kick that," Nico says looking at the cup of almost pure sugar Dakota is holding.

"He told me that once I get back from the wedding, I have to start drinking Diet Coke," Dakota says then makes a gagging motion.

"Like father like son," Leo says with a chuckle.

"Just because he's miserable I don't see why I have to be," Dakota grumbles.

"You really do need to cut back on the sugar," Reyna says hoping that coming from her he'll take it more seriously.

"Whatever," Dakota grumbles, which wasn't the right thing to say to his praetor.

"You are here to represent our camp, to teach the Greeks about our Roman ways. If you can't do that appropriately…" she barks at him.

"I can, I'm sorry. I'll try really hard to lay off the sugar. I promise I'll make you and Camp Jupiter proud," Dakota says trying to make up for sounding ungrateful for the opportunity.

"In addition to your father being here, you were chosen for this position because you understand and respect our ways. You are a good Roman Dakota. I know you will serve us well," Reyna says now trying to rebuilding his spirit since she just shredded it.

"Thank you, praetor," Dakota says giving her a nod of his head.

"Well, you sure know how to drag a party down," Leo says to Reyna.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Katie asks walking up behind the guys.

"Katie, you scared the Hades out of us," Connor says startled.

"What are you doing sneaking up behind us like that?" Travis adds.

"All I did was ask a simple question. It sounds to me like the two of you are up to something," she tells them.

"Not," Travis says in denial.

"Then let me see what you have behind your backs," she says.

"We don't have anything," Connor says then brings his hands around in front of him after obviously handing something off to his brother.

"Look, you're the ones that told me you promised Percy," she tells them trying to make them feel bad.

"We're not doing anything," Travis insists.

"You know what will happen if you break your promise when you swear like that," she continues.

"Nothing happened to Zeus or Poseidon when they did it," Connor says.

"They're gods you're not," she reminds them.

"Fine," Travis says then shoves the fireworks he's been holding behind his back into his brother's hands then starts to walk away.

"Hey!" Connor yells after him, but he keeps walking.

* * *

"Would you please remove your tongue from my daughter's mouth," a booming voice says that causes Frank to jump about three feet.

"Dad," Hazel says in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Percy is my nephew, and I don't want my brothers to have all the fun," Pluto says, as he stands over the two kids.

"My Lord," Frank now says thinking _I'm so dead_.

"Leave us, Frank, Son of Mars. I should like some privacy with my daughter," Pluto barks.

Frank gives Hazel a quick look to make sure she wants him to leave. She nods, so Frank bows then tries to kiss his girl before he leaves them. Pluto clears his throat loudly, so Frank skips the kiss and heads to find _anyone_ else who is around.

"Dad, please don't be mean to Frank," Hazel now says.

"Trust me, my daughter, that was not mean," her father tells her.

The two of them stand in silence just looking at one another for several minutes then Pluto says, "You look very much like your mother."

"Dad, did you ever love my mom?" she asks which catches him by surprise.

"Yes, I loved Queen Marie, for a time," he tells her.

"But she was a fake," Hazel says wondering how he could find that attractive.

"She was less of a fake then she ever knew," he tells her then continues, "but I am not here to talk about your mother."

"You brought her up," Hazel tells him, "and I have one more question."

"Fine, what is your question?" he asks.

"How could you be in love with mom after recently losing Nico's mom, if you loved her so much?" she asks.

"Hades was in love with Nico and Bianca's mother," he tells her.

"You're the same person," she says.

"Not totally," he insists.

"So Nico _is_ older than me?" she asks.

"I could not really say," he tells her honestly, "Is that what this is about? Who is older?"

"No, I was just curious about that last part," she says then smiles. "So what did you want to talk with me about?"

"I just wanted to ask if you are happy," he now says. He was actually going to ask more, but then he remembered that he cannot actually acknowledge her situation.

"Yes, father, I am very happy. I have a brother that loves me, friends that support me, and a boyfriend that takes good care of me. I could not be more happy," she says.

"That is good," he says now seeming distracted.

"You sent Frank away to ask me that?" she asks.

"This son of Mars, he's not all that attractive," Pluto now says.

"Seriously, _you_ are going to say my boyfriend is ugly?" she says thinking the Lord of the Underworld has a lot of nerve even if he is her father.

"Never mind," he says the glances around, "Where is Nico?"

"I don't believe you," Hazel shouts at her father then storms off in the same direction Frank went.

* * *

Hazel is so pissed at her dad that she doesn't even notice her brother before she bumps into him while he's standing with a group of people.

"Hey," he says then notices it's his sister, "What's wrong?"

"He's such a…" she starts when her brother grabs her.

"Hazel, calm down. Tell me who did something," Nico says thinking that since Frank was standing there with him, so it can't be her boyfriend that made her mad, that as her big brother, he needs to go kick somebody's ass for messing with his little sister.

"Dad's looking for you," you she says hotly.

"Dad, what's he doing here?" Nico says since his dad is the last person he expected at Percy's wedding.

"Insulting my boyfriend," she says then grabs Frank's arm and says, "Come on, we need to go neck in public view."

Frank lets her lead him away but he's got some mixed feelings about necking with his girl now that her dad is here.

* * *

It doesn't take Nico long to find his dad. "What did you say to Hazel to make her so mad?" he asks his dad.

"I said nothing," Hades answers, "I only asked where you were."

"You had to say something to make her that mad," his son continues.

"I think Pluto might have said something about her boyfriend being a little homely, but I said nothing," Hades continues.

"You're not really going to try and pull that DID crap are you?" Nico snaps at him.

"DID?" his dad says.

"Sorry, you're so old and out of touch that you probably still call it split personality," Nico says clearly insulting his father.

"So you think you can insult me when we're above ground?" his father scolds.

"You insulted Hazel. She really loves him you know," his son defends.

"Can we start over," Hades says not really wanting to piss off both of his children when he was actually looking forward to an evening away from the Underworld.

"Fine, why are you here?" Nico asks.

"It's a wedding, and I am the groom's Uncle," his father answers.

"Have you even talked to Percy?" his son continues.

"Not yet," Hades says, "but I will."

"Please don't get into it with him on his wedding day," Nico says.

"I have no intention of doing anything but congratulating him, _today_," Hades promises. "So how long will you be here?"

"About that," Nico says thinking how he had really hoped he could just send his dad a message or something to let him know about his change of plans for the summer. "I'm going to stay up here and attend camp this summer."

"What!" his dad says raising his voice, "But I need you. You promised to help me with inventory for Asphodel."

"Dad, I really need to spend some time with my friends and Hazel," Nico tells him hoping he'll understand.

"But…"

"Look, when you get back home, go to Elysium and find Jobs. He was working with Bell and Darwin on this computer app, and they were almost finished. All you have to do is have the Furies fly over the fields and it will scan DNA then list everyone there," Nico tells him.

"That's…that's amazing son," Hades says really impressed with his son's ingenuity.

"Thanks," Nico says thinking _great now he has to be cool with my staying_.

"I still wish you would come home. I miss you especially when you mother is away on business," his dad says.

"Stepmother," Nico corrects.

"Just don't forget Dad that you promised to allow a margin for error on the people in Asphodel. Just in case a few people are missing," Nico says.

"I remember, 1%," his dad says thinking _how could I forget since you made me swear on that damn riv_er. "Are you at least going to look for a girl while you're up here," his father continues now changing the subject.

Nico smiles and says, "That was actually part of the plan."


	13. At Least Apollo Might Get Lucky

"Hello brother," Hades says as he greets Poseidon.

"Well, well, look who escaped from the Underworld," Poseidon says with a chuckle then embraces his brother warmly, or at least warmly for the two of them.

"So you are not upset by my presence?" Hades asks.

"No, so long as you leave my boys alone," his brother tells him.

"I have nothing but congratulations today," Hades promises.

"Have you talked with Percy?" Poseidon asks.

"Not yet," Hades says, "I didn't want to shock the boy by just walking up to him."

"Come on, I'll take you to him," Poseidon says then leads his brother toward his son.

"Percy, look who has come to wish you well," Poseidon tells his boy.

"Uncle Hades!" Percy says in shock.

"Congratulations, son," Hades says offering his hand.

Percy gives him a suspicious look but then shakes his uncle's hand figuring with his dad there his uncle surely wouldn't try anything stupid. Then again, it is Hades.

"So are we OK now," Percy asks cautiously.

"For today," his uncle says then laughs.

"Well thanks for that, I guess," Percy says then finally smiles.

"I understand that you talked my son into staying at camp this summer," Hades continues changing the subject.

"Yes sir, he…" Percy says starting to defend himself.

"It's fine. The boy needs a little time away from the Underworld now and then even if I do miss him. _We_ know I wish I could leave sometimes. Will you do me a favor while he is here?" Hades asks.

"If I can," Percy says thinking that if Hades needs a favor, it might not be that easy to accomplish.

"Would you make sure the boy gets laid? He is so depressed all the time."

Poseidon laughs so loud that several guests around them actually turn to see what is going on with the three of them.

"Well, I'll try sir, but it's not like I can take care of that all by myself," Percy says with a smile, "Nico is gonna have to do some of it himself."

* * *

Reyna is talking with Katie and Will, who will both be returning with her to Camp Jupiter for the summer, when someone comes up behind her and says, "Hello Beautiful."

"For gods sake Leo, let it go," she says, as she turns.

"Not Leo," he says with a chuckle.

"Lord Apollo!" she now says after seeing who was really behind her. "I'm sorry My Lord. I did not realize…" she says now really embarrassed.

"Not to worry," he says with a smile that blinds her.

"Dad, you're not really going to hit on a girl right in front of me are you?" Will asks in disbelief.

"Run along and play with your friend son," Apollo says shooing the two younger demigods away.

"Come on Katie," Will says, grabbing his friend by the arm, "We don't really want to see this."

"So praetor, how are things in Rome these days?" Apollo asks.

"I could not say My Lord, I have not been to Rome," Reyna answers truthfully.

"New Rome," he corrects.

"It's lovely this time of year, and this spring it has been very peaceful," she tells him with a polite smile.

"Maybe I should stop in for a visit. I can't remember the last time I was there," he says then reaches for a lock of her hair and starts playing with it. "Would you personally show me around?" he asks then actually smells her hair.

"My Lord, I'm sure a tour by Octavian would…" she starts to say when he abruptly stops her.

"No, not that upstart," he says sharply, "I should think that a god would warrant a little of your time, praetor."

"Yes, My Lord, of course. I meant no disrespect," she says fearing that she's angered him.

"No need to apologize," he says now smiling again so brightly she almost shields her eyes.

"My Lord, I fear you seek more than I have the experience to provide," she says then looks away a little embarrassed.

"My sweet," Apollo says with a comforting laugh, "You need not worry about experience. I have enough for both of us."

Reyna looks at him for a second then has to laugh herself, "Oh my gods, that is so _not_ a good pick-up line."

"But is it working?" he asks with a smile.

* * *

Iris is helping Sally with the cake when Percy walks up to the two of them.

"Lady Iris, I wanted to tell you again how glad I am that you came today," he tells the goddess.

"You're one of my favorite demigods, besides my own children of course, I wanted to be here today," she says caressing his cheek.

"Iris has been a big help to me with the food as well," his mom tells him, as she grabs the cake server.

"Um, did you make the cake?" he asks looking at Iris and praying she says _no_.

"I offered, but your mother had already ordered that. Fleecy and I brought the veggies though," she answers.

"Oh good," he says relieved, but then notices Iris' feelings seem to be hurt, "The veggie were awesome."

Iris smiles now and says, "100% organic."

"Would you and Annabeth let everyone know we will be doing the cake soon," his mother now asks.

"Sure Mom," he says then kisses her and walks away to find his bride.

* * *

"Does it have to be a half-blood?" Travis is asking when Nico walks up to the guys.

"What's up?" Nico asks.

"Nothing," Connor says sounding guilty of something for the second time today.

"Did you guys hear I'll be at camp this summer?" Nico continues.

"Yeah, we were just taking about that," Travis says then Leo punches him in the side. "I mean a few minutes ago."

"You three are up to something," Nico says suspiciously.

"Us, no man," Leo says trying to sound innocent since the Stolls are incapable of sounding that way.

"What?" Nico insists.

"We were just thinking of some girls to fix you up with is all," Leo finally admits.

"I'm capable of getting a girl on my own," Nico says defensively.

"Then why did your dad…" Travis says but gets punched by Connor this time.

"My dad what?" Nico asks now getting pissed.

"Nothing," Leo says knowing they are getting into some dangerous territory now. After all, Nico is the son of the Lord of Death.

"Whatever," Nico says then starts to leave.

"Nico man," Leo says grabbing his arm, "Look, we're all in the same boat as you. None of us has had much luck with babes. We just need to support each other and see what we can do to help each other with the ladies."

"Yeah, OK, actually I had someone in mind for you Leo. I kind of overheard something today," Nico says.

"Really," Leo says then leads his buddy away to talk.

"Hey wait! What about us?" Connor yells, as he and Travis start after them.

* * *

"Hi guys," Annabeth says when she happens upon Will and Katie.

"Annabeth," Will says giving her a hug.

"So I noticed you talking with Reyna earlier. You should maybe pursue that this summer while you're with her at Jupiter," Annabeth says sweetly.

Katie motions for Annabeth not to go there, but it's too late.

"Looks like dear_ old_ Dad already beat me to it," Will says then glances back toward where he left the two of them.

"What?" Annabeth says not understanding.

"We were talking with Reyna when Apollo ran us off so he could hit on Reyna," Katie explains.

"I'm sorry, but look, I know Reyna. She's too smart to fall for your dad's moves," Annabeth says trying to make him feel better.

"I don't know, she seems to be pretty interested," he says still watching his dad and Reyna laughing together.

"Well there are other girls at Camp Jupiter," Annabeth continues. "I wanted to let you know that we will be cutting the cake in just a few minutes."

"We'll be there," Katie says then puts her arms around Will.


	14. Slicing and Throwing Things

**Thanks again for the comments. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story. The day is winding down, but I've been thinking about the happy couple living together at camp this summer. Especially since Tyson will now be in cabin three with them. Can't wait for Percy to remember to tell his bride about that.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Sally says calling everyone's attention to the bride and groom, "Percy and Annabeth are going to cut the cake now."

Sally starts to hand Percy the cake slicer, but he holds his hand out to his wife instead. She gives him a funny look then whips her knife out of its sheath and hand it to him with a smile. He kisses her then places their hands so his is over hers to cut the cake together.

"Oh man, I hope you washed that good," Travis yells.

"Especially since we know where it's been," Connor agrees.

Percy gives them a shush look then they cut a slice of the cake. Sally helps them get the piece of cake on a plate then Annabeth straps the knife back on her arm, icing and all.

Once the bride and groom each take a piece of cake and pose for pictures, as they prepare to feed one another, Annabeth and Percy then sidestep each other. Annabeth shoves a face full of cake all over Grover while Percy smears Thalia's face but good.

"What the…" Thalia yells as Percy, along with everyone else, starts laughing hysterically. "Why you little…Kelp Head…I swear to dad," she says then grabs a handful of cake and takes off after Percy who decided he might need to run. He's laughing too hard to get a good head start and since she is a hunter, it doesn't take much for her to catch him. "You're a jerk," she says then pounces on him knocking him to the ground. She shoves the cake in his face so hard it goes in his mouth, up his nose and all in his eyelashes.

"OK, OK Pinecone Face," he says still laughing so hard he's having trouble breathing. It doesn't help that his cousin is now sitting across his chest.

Everyone, except Grover, who is too busy licking icing from his face and Juniper who is helping him with that, is now watching Percy get pounded by Thalia.

Zeus pats his brother on the shoulder, "Even my daughter can best your son," he says.

"Only because he's letting her brother, only because he's letting her," Poseidon says laughing then walks over to break up the action.

* * *

Iris and Sally quickly serve the cake to everyone else while Percy and Thalia try to get cleaned up with Annabeth's help.

"You've got a little right there in your hair," Annabeth tells her best friend.

"You'll pay for this Kelp Head," Thalia says, as Annabeth fishes icing from her hair. Percy just snickers.

"Here blow your nose," Annabeth now tells her husband, as she hands him a napkin.

"Just so you know," Percy says blows his nose then continues, "it was her idea."

"What?" Thalia says now looking up at Annabeth, "But you're my oldest and dearest friend. How could you do that to me?"

"Come on Thals, it was funny. Even your dad laughed," Annabeth defends.

"My dad laughed at me?" she asks since she was too busy to notice.

"And my dad, and Uncle Hades, and…" Percy says going down a list.

"Oh gods, I'll never live this down," Thalia says.

Annabeth, seeing that Thalia is pretty much cleaned up, takes her friend's face in her hands and says, "We love you."

"I love you too," Thalia says then puts her arms around Annabeth's waist. When Percy walks over and starts to put his arms around both of them, Thalia punches him in the gut then pulls him into the hug.

"Annabeth, we need to get all the available ladies together for the bouquet toss," Sally says breaking up the group hug.

"Are you coming?" Annabeth asks Thalia.

"Hades no," Thalia says.

* * *

It takes a while to locate all the _available_ ladies at the wedding. Iris insists that even though she is not married, she is not available, as does Athena, Hestia, Rachel, and Thalia. They get Fleecy, Katie, Juniper, Hazel, and Piper rounded up, but they have to pull Clarisse into the group.

"Where's Reyna?" Annabeth asks, as she gets ready for the toss.

"I'm coming," Reyna yells, as she runs from the cabin while adjusting her dress.

"Little girl's room," she says taking a place right next to Katie.

"I bet," Katie says, as she sees Apollo now coming from the cabin as well.

"Get your hands out of your pockets Clarisse," Chris yells from behind Annabeth.

"Why," she yells back, "If you want me to be the next one to get married, you just have to get off your ass and ask me."

"Clarisse, will you marry me?" he yells back.

"You can do better than that," she yells back just as Annabeth throws the bouquet through the air. Annabeth was actually aiming for Piper, but since she had to turn around to throw it, she missed her mark a little. It was headed straight at Clarisse who batted it away. It bounced off of Fleecy's head and right into Juniper's hands.

* * *

"Great God Pan," Grover says with a gasp, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I think you need to go propose," Percy says with a chuckle, as he claps his best friend on the back.

"Grover, look!" Juniper says running toward him.

"Blahhhh," Grover says then slaps his hands over his mouth, so Juniper won't hear him.

"You know what this means don't you?" Juniper asks, as she jumps into Grover's arms.

"Dessert?" he says hopefully.

"No silly, this means we're the next to get married," she says.

"Oh."

"Oh, that's all you have to say is _oh_?" she snaps at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he asks.

"I want you to say, _Juniper you're the tree for me. Please be my wife,_" she says giving him the eye that says _NOW SAY IT_.

"Um, Juniper you're the tree for me. Please be my wife," he squeaks out.

"Yes," she screams loud enough to rival Zeus on a bad dad. She kisses his face several times then jumps down and goes running to the other girls. "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations G-man," Percy says, as Juniper runs off.

"Thanks, I think," Grover says.

"Look, if you don't want to marry her…"

"No, I do, I love her," Grover says then the other guys crowd around to congratulate the satyr.

* * *

The excitement of Grover and Juniper getting engaged lasts for several minutes while everyone takes turns congratulating both of them. By the time Paul tries to get everyone back together for the garter toss, it again becomes a scramble to round everyone up. Like the ladies, Apollo insists that he's not going anywhere near that, and Grover decides that it's now in his best interest to sit this one out as well. Jason, Leo, Nico, Dakota, Will, Frank, Tyson, and the Stoll brothers are all ready, but no one can find Chris until Tyson, who now towers over everyone, spots him and Clarisse sitting in chairs where the ceremony took place.

"Hey, Rodriquez," Percy yells in that direction them motions for him to come on, when he looks up and sees who yelled.

Chris and Clarisse get up and walk over to everyone gathered around.

"Come on man," Percy says you need to get in there.

"No he doesn't," Clarisse says then smiles, "He did it better."

"You're getting married?" Annabeth asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Chris answers.

"Can we get this done before everyone here gets engaged," Percy's stepdad now asks.

"Yeah," Percy says then leads his bride over to a chair.

* * *

Annabeth lifts her dress, and of course half the guys whistle, even though every one of them has seen her in shorts a million times. Percy starts to reach in with his hand, when his wife grabs his head and pulls it to her leg.

"Use your teeth," she says, as she leans over and whispers in his ear.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he says with a grin then grabs the garter between his front teeth.

The truth is he could have easily gotten it off of her leg, but he was enjoying himself way too much to do this fast. It takes him about three minutes to finally clear her foot. Once he does, he stands up and takes a bow with the garter still hanging from his mouth.

"Nice job cousin," Jason yells.

"Thank you, thank you," he says and bows again to their clapping.

"Now let's see," he says, as he glances over his single guy friends.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," a chant now comes from the ladies standing behind him.

"Jason, huh," Percy says with a smile, as his cousin's face turns beet red.

"No, Frank," Zeus shouts.

"Oh no you don't," Hades yells, "Nico!"

"Dad!" Nico yells embarrassed.

"Better you then your little sister," his dad yells back.

"So I am older!" Nico shouts looking at Hazel this time. Hazel makes a motion with her hand that says _whatever_.

"So many choices," Percy says then turn his back to the guys. Annabeth now steps up in front of him, or is pushed by Thalia would be more accurate, then she kisses him, as he throws the garter. The garter starts doing loops in the air then it suddenly looks like a laser guided missile instead of a lace covered piece of elastic. It smashes right into Jason's face.

"Nice shot," Dakota says in shock.

"I didn't do that," Percy says then a very familiar goddess of love can be heard laughing from somewhere far away.

"Mother!" Piper yells looking toward the sky.

"Come here you," Jason says pulling Piper into his arms then kissing her, as everyone else gathers around Clarisse and Chris to congratulate them.


	15. May I Have This Dance?

They don't have a dance floor, but Annabeth's dad did set up a sound system for the day. As some of the mingling seems to be winding down, Frederick starts playing his daughter's favorite song. Percy, knowing exactly what the song means to his girl, takes her hand and leads her out onto the sand. She puts her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist. They are swaying to the music more than dancing, but Annabeth is in bliss.

"I hope today has been everything you dreamed it would be," he says softly.

"It's been so much more," she tells him then kisses his neck.

"We have our whole lives together now. I hope we can have a little bit of peace," he continues.

"You heard Rachel's prophecy today," she says then nothing more. It's as if she's afraid to say it out loud or it won't come true.

"Do you think we should talk about what Lady Hestia said earlier," he asks since it's been nagging at the back of his brain all afternoon.

She looks up into his eyes and says, "We plan to use protection. I guess that as long as we don't forget, there isn't anything we can do about it. I hope we can have some time before we have a baby, but we won't be abstaining. We've done that long enough."

"Thank gods you said that," he says with a sigh of relief, "I was afraid you might be afraid now."

"Afraid of a baby," she says with a smile. Percy gives her a kiss then gets a tap on his shoulder.

* * *

"May I," Frederick asks.

"I guess," Percy says sounding disappointed then smiles at his father-in-law and head over to his own mom.

"You are an amazing woman," Frederick tells his daughter.

"Thank you Dad," she says, "You had a little bit to do with that."

"Not as much as I should have. I'll forever be sorry for that," he tells her.

"I'm only 18 Dad, we have a long, long time to make up for it," she says resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can never thank you enough for giving me another chance when you were 12," he continues.

"That was actually Percy's idea," she says.

"Well that's just one more reason to love the boy," he says with a smile.

* * *

"Mom," Percy says reaching for Sally's hand, "Would you dance with me?"

"Oh, Percy," she says, as tears come to her eyes, "Of course I will."

He leads her over to where Annabeth is dancing with her father and takes her hand.

"It's been an awesome day Mom. Thank you for everything," he says then kisses her.

"I would do anything for you baby, but I have enjoyed every second of it," she says caressing his face.

"Mom, Lady Hestia said something to me and Annabeth today," he continues.

"She mentioned it to me," she says with a smile.

"She what?" he says stopping to look at her.

She gets him moving again then says, "Everything will be alright."

"Well we plan to use protection, so we don't think it means anything. Just in case, do you think we're ready?"

"My precious Percy, you and Annabeth can handle anything," she says then puts her cheek to his chest.

* * *

Thalia is sitting with her brother and Piper when her father walks over to her.

"Will you dance with me daughter?" he asks holding out his hand.

"Um, OK," she says thinking that it's probably not wise to refuse to dance with Zeus.

Once they start to dance together in the sand, she says, "I never expected this from you, Dad."

"There are many things about me that may surprise you," he tells her.

"I bet you're right about that," she says thinking she couldn't even imagine trying to imagine it all.

"I am very proud of you," he says after several moments of silence.

"Even though I've been a little disrespectful?" she asks.

"A _little_," he says pointing out the understatement.

"OK, a lot disrespectful," she says with a snicker.

"Yes, even though," he tells her. "When you were healed and came out of your tree, I was overjoyed."

"You know, Percy is largely responsible for that?" she tells him.

"Your point?" he asks.

"Never mind," she smiles knowing her dad will never forgive Percy for Poseidon's actions even though she's proof he did the same thing, and since she's older, he did it first let alone twice.

"Are you happy with your sister Artemis?" he now asks.

"Yes, Father, very happy," she says.

"I was afraid you made that choice just to get away from me," he says.

"Actually, at first I kind of did, but now I realize that it was the right choice for me," she assures him.

"Always know that I love you my daughter," he says softly.

"I love you too," she says just as softly.

* * *

Hazel and Frank are dancing when her father cuts in by tapping on his shoulder and saying, "May I."

"Yes," Frank says thinking _I can't wait for this day to be over_.

"Father," Hazel says, as they start to dance.

"There are many things I would like to say to you, but your situation means that I cannot," he tells her.

"I understand Father," she says.

"I apologize for insulting your boyfriend earlier. I just didn't know what else to say. I do not think he is ugly," he says.

Hazel can't believe she's hearing this from her father. She looks up into his eyes then says, "Are you Pluto or Hades right now?"

"Does it matter?" he asks.

"No I guess it doesn't."

"I cannot have you visit the Underworld like your brother does," he says.

"That's fine. I've had enough of that place for a while," she tells him.

"That means I cannot see you as often as I would like," he goes on.

"I understand Dad," she says, "It's OK."

"I will try to come up more often to visit, if you wish it."

"As long as you don't scare Frank, that would be nice," she says giving him a smile.

"But that has been the highlight of my day," her father says with a bellowing laugh.

* * *

Poseidon is now dancing with his daughter-in-law.

"Thank you for being here today," Annabeth says, "It has meant everything to Percy and to me."

"I could have been nowhere else," he says softly.

"I also want to thank you for letting me live with Percy in your cabin. I know you didn't have to do that."

"It is your home now too," he says with a smile.

"I have one more gift for you my daughter," he says, as he stops dancing now and just stands in front of her.

"But you've already done so much. You don't owe me anything more," she tells him.

Poseidon kisses her forehead gently and Annabeth can feel a warm tingle spread from his lips. It starts to make its way slowly through her body, as she stands watching him in silence. When it reaches her hands, she lifts them and watches, as a glow seems to be emanating through her skin.

"I don't understand," she says looking up into his face.

"You are now welcome in my realm," he says with a smile.

"You mean I can breathe under water?" she asks in shock.

"Yes," he says then takes her hand and starts to dance again.

"Thank you so much, _Dad_," she says not 100% sure she'll get away with that.

"You are my daughter now," he says then adds, "Just don't tell your mother. She won't understand."

"Our family secret," she agrees.

"Maybe you and Percy could come visit for a few days when Tyson comes home this fall," he says.

"That would be…Wait what? Tyson is staying at camp this summer?"

"Yes, he informed me earlier. Percy asked him to stay, so he could fix him up with a naiad," he explains.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" she yells now taking off to find her husband, so she can kill him.


	16. Married Her For Her Brains

"Percy Jackson!" she shouts again when she sees him.

His current dance partner, Fleecy, says, "Uh oh, sounds like you're in trouble."

"What's new," Percy says sarcastically, as his bride reaches them.

"Did you forget to tell me something, Seaweed Brain?" she says with her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot tapping the sand so hard it's sending poofs of dust into the air.

"What?" he says not having a clue what he's done now.

"Is Tyson coming on our honeymoon too?" she asks.

"Why would Tyson be coming on our honeymoon?" he says then it hits him.

"Annabeth, oh gods, I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm an idiot," he tells her.

"How could you forget I was going to be living with you this summer? I thought you were looking forward to it," she cries.

"Babe, I wasn't thinking. I was talking with Tyson and Dad about fixing Tyson up with someone and then we were talking with Nico about him staying the summer, and it just never crossed my mind. You know I've been excited about you moving in with me," he explains.

"What are we going to do? We can't, you know, with your brother right there in the room with us," she says.

"He's a heavy sleeper," he says with a grin, but one look at her face after that comment and he decides that never gonna happen. "I'll talk to him, ask him not to stay."

"No please don't do that. You'll break his heart. You know how much he misses you," she says, "I can't do that to him."

"I promise I'll figure something out, but please, please forgive me," he begs.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," she says then puts her arms around his neck.

"I love you Wise Girl," he says then kisses her.

"I've got it," she says instantly.

"What?"

"Come here," she says and drags him to a table where she gets a napkin and a pen and starts sketching.

* * *

Once Annabeth finishes her work, Percy grabs Tyson and Nico. "Guys, I totally forgot about Annabeth moving into cabin three with me when I talked you into staying for the summer."

"Annabeth will be living with us?" Tyson asks, "But you are married, so won't you be…"

"Yeah, that's the plan, so you can see how my forgetting is a little bit of a problem," Percy explains.

"If it was up to me, Tyson could live with me and Hazel, but Dad," Nico says.

"I not cause a problem. I not stay," Tyson says heartbroken.

"You have to stay, Tyson. Annabeth and I both want you to stay, but I need some help with something," he explains then pulls out the napkin with the drawing.

"Walls?" Tyson asks.

"Yes in the cabin. While we're on our honeymoon, could you guys build us a bedroom with walls and a door?" Percy asks.

Nico takes the napkin and looks at it for a couple of seconds then says, "We don't have to do anything to the outside walls right?"

"Right, just close in a little love nest," Percy says with a grin.

"Yeah, we should be able to do this. I'll get Frank and Leo to help. The four of us should have no problem," Nico says.

"Build love nest for Annabeth and Percy," Tyson says with a grin then continues, "I live with sister Annabeth."

"It's gonna be a great summer guys," Percy says hugging his brother then his cousin.


	17. Preparing to Leave

**Last chapter, but don't worry I have some ideas for the summer at camp. Just give me a couple of days to work some things out. Thank you to everyone following and your comments.**

* * *

"Hey Boss," Blackjack says, as he glides in and lands on what was the dance floor just a little bit before.

"Blackjack, you're right on time," Percy says then pats his pegasi on the shoulder.

"How was the wedding, Boss?" Blackjack asks.

"It's been amazing. I wish you could have been here for the whole thing," Percy tells him.

"Always work to do Boss, but I'm here now. Do you have cake left?"

"You bet. I'll go get you a great big piece," Percy says then trots over to the cake table.

"I see your ride is here," his mom says, as she has started to clean up a little.

"Yeah, can I get him a big piece of cake? The more icing the better," Percy asks.

"Already on it," she says knowing how much Blackjack loves sugar.

"So you and Dad are going to be here all weekend, right?" Percy asks while she's getting the cake.

"Yes Sweetheart, you and Annabeth will have the apartment all to yourself until Monday night," she assures him with a smile.

"You're the best Mom," he says taking the cake and running back to Blackjack.

* * *

"Do you guys have it all ready," Nico asks Leo when he finds him on the beach.

"I need just a couple more minutes," Leo says, as he continues to twist wires together.

"Where are your helpers?" Nico continues asking about the Stolls.

"They were here a few minutes ago, but they ran off saying they would be back," Leo explains.

"Do you need my help?" Nico offers.

"You could hand me those tubes," Leo says then he and Nico work together on a final surprise.

* * *

"Are you getting nervous," Rachel asks, as the girls are in the cabin gathering up their things.

"Excited," Annabeth says, as she's shoving things into her bag.

"You know you're the only one of the three of us that's ever gonna have sex, so make it good," Thalia says with a chuckle.

"Some of that's on Percy, but I'm sure we'll be great," Annabeth says with a huge grin.

"So when will you be coming to camp?" Rachel asks.

"Monday sometime," she answers, "Will you still be there?" she asks Thalia.

"I have to leave Monday morning to catch back up with the hunt," Thalia tells her, "But we'll stay in touch. Fleecy set me up on speed bow. She says it works just like speed dial only more colorful."

"I can't believe Percy and I are finally married," Annabeth now says and sits down on the bed.

Thalia sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders then says, "The two of you are so lucky." Rachel then joins them on the edge of the bed.

"You could have this too, if you wanted it," Annabeth tells her best friend.

"No, I can't. There's no way I could ever be with a mortal, and I don't want to be with a god. Lords know Apollo has tried," Thalia says.

"He's your brother," Rachel says making a face like she could puke.

"Like that matters in this family," Annabeth says with a chuckle.

"What about a demigod," Rachel continues, "Surely one of them..."

"I don't think I could marry just any half-blood," Thalia says, "A lot of them are afraid of Dad. Even Luke told me once, when we were on the run, that he loved me, but a son of Hermes could never be with a daughter of Zeus. It wouldn't be allowed."

"But Luke had a lot of stuff wrong," Rachel tells her.

"He had a lot of stuff right too," Annabeth says softly.

"That's so sad," Rachel says reaching for Thalia's hand.

"You and Percy," Annabeth says not much louder than a whisper.

"Don't even think that way," Thalia tells her.

"But…"

"Yeah, Kelp Head probably would have worked, being a big three and all, but I was still a tree when he met and fell for you. Like Oracle Rachel said, you two are fate," Thalia insists. "Jason, now that would be wrong since we have the same mortal mom too, and that leaves nobody."

"What about Nico?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah, he's big three material," Rachel agrees.

"I'm a huntress, and I'm happy about that," Thalia says now trying to drop the subject.

"You didn't sound that happy a few minutes ago," Rachel tells her.

"Don't mind me. Weddings are supposed to make you emotional," Thalia says then stands and straightens out her dress.

* * *

"Watch out," Travis says jumping out of the way.

"Where'd everything go," Connor says then stumbles backwards.

Travis drops the string in his hands and grabs his brother before he falls down. "You OK?" he asks his twin.

"He kicked me in the head. Do you think I'm alright?" Connor says then has to sit down.

"What's going on?" Percy says, as he returns with the cake.

"They're trying to tie those empty cans to my tail, Boss, and it's not gonna happen," Blackjack says matter of factly.

"Your pegasi kicked him in the head," Travis says unaware that Blackjack already filled Percy in on the situation.

"You should have known he wasn't going to let you tie those on his tail," Percy tells them as he holds the plate of cake out for Blackjack.

"Thanks, Boss," Blackjack says, "This is sweet!"

"We were just trying to do something special for Annabeth," Travis says.

"Yeah, sure you were," Percy says.

"How about some flowers in his mane?" Katie asks, as she has joined them and overhead some of the conversation.

"It's up to you Blackjack," Percy asks his buddy.

"Will they be pretty?" Blackjack asks between bites of cake.

"Of course, Katie doesn't do ugly," Percy tells him.

"OK, just a few," Blackjack says then starts licking the plate.

It only takes Katie a few seconds to get the roses in Blackjack's mane. Now he wants a mirror to see for himself. Since Jason and Piper have now joined the others, Piper pulls out her blade and holds it at an angle, so Blackjack can get a good look.

"Do you like it?" Katie asks.

"I look smashing," Blackjack says then throws his head back to make sure the flowers stay.

"He likes it," Percy assures her.

"Now when the flower dry, they will automatically fall out, so you don't have to worry about getting them out," Katie says, as she rubs Blackjack's nose.

"How long should they last?" Percy asks thinking his buddy might worry about that.

"About a week," Katie says.

"Can she make it two weeks?" Blackjack asks.

* * *

"Thank you," Poseidon says, as he takes a seat next to his niece.

"For what?" Athena says

"For giving them a great day," her uncle says.

"My daughter is worth it," she says.

"Now that our children are married, can't we finally end this thing," he asks.

"You defiled my temple for gods sake," she snaps at him, "That is not something I can easily forget."

"It's been three thousand years woman," he barks.

"And yet you have never apologized for it," she tells him.

They sit in silence for several minutes then Poseidon says, "Athena, I apologize for having sex in your temple. It was completely wrong of me, and I apologize for taking the virginity of one of your maidens."

When she doesn't say anything after a time, he says, "Now can we end this?"

"No," she says smartly.

"Well then you should know she totally enjoyed it and begged me to bring some guys back for her friends, so we could party," he says with a grin.

"You are a big prick," she screams.

"That's what she said," he laughs, as she stomps away.

* * *

"Are you still going to come to camp?" Reyna asks Apollo, as he starts up his sun car.

"You'll make time for me?" he asks flashing a grin that shines even now that the sun has set.

"Yes, of course," she says then blushes.

"I'll call you in a couple of days, praetor," he says then gives her a kiss.

They are still kissing when Percy walks up to say goodbye. He has to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Ah, Percy my boy," he says then takes Percy's hand, "Enjoy your night. There is never as good a time as the first time."

"What?" Reyna asks.

"That doesn't apply to me my dear," Apollo says with a laugh then jumps in his car and is gone.

"Did the two of you…" Percy asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she says then walks away.

"Yeah I would that's why I asked," he yells running after her.

* * *

Everyone gathers around Percy, Annabeth, and Blackjack to send the happy couple off on their honeymoon. Only his parents know they will actually be at his parent's apartment in the city, since they figured it would be the safest place for them outside of camp. They get several hugs then Percy helps Annabeth, still in her wedding dress, onto Blackjack's back.

"The flowers are beautiful," she whispers in Blackjack's ear. He nods his head in agreement.

Once Percy climbs on behind her, he says, "We love all of you guys."

"Have a good night," Jason calls out to them.

"Are you ready?" Percy whispers in Annabeth's ear.

"Yes," she says softly.

"Let's go Blackjack," Percy says in his head.

"You got it, Boss," Blackjack says then spreads his wings.

As they reach the water, Leo presses a remote he's been holding in his hand and fireworks explode. Blackjack makes a loop around to give the display time to form. In a matter of seconds a big red heart appears in the sky. _Percy and Annabeth Forever_ appears inside of it.

"Did you do that," she asks.

"Nope," he says the holds her a little tighter, as Blackjack takes off for New York.


End file.
